Dark Red Blood
by babywerte123
Summary: Caroline doesn't know what she's feeling, after Klaus agreed to let Tyler come home. She feels terrible about murdering twelve people and turns to Klaus for comfort and strength, but what happens when their reunion ends in argument and Klaus releases his dark side? Will Caroline fall head over heels for Klaus or will Klaus shed blood and tear her apart? Dark Klaroline


"Klaus," Caroline called out weakly, as she turned back around from her spot on the porch. Hesitantly, the Klaus' masculine figure turned towards her, allowing his eyes to graze over her worn out body.

"Yes, love?" he questioned in a hushed whisper, looking at the blood that was streamed throughout her hair like red confetti. Confetti that dripped. Confetti that hurt. Confetti that burned.

"I-," she started out and then just covered her mouth, hiding the sob that wanted to rack throughout her body. "I just killed twelve people and... I don't know what to do." Klaus took a hesitant step towards her and whispered soothingly, "Shhh... now." He pulled back a couple of blond strands that started to litter her forehead and tucked them safely behind her ear.

"Caroline, sweetheart, look at me," he demanded and tilted her chin upwards in a gentle manner. Caroline mumbled inaudible words beneath her breath as if she were two, as she blubbered and let more tears rain down her face. Her face was the canvas and the tears were the beautiful paint that spotted her face and created intricate swirls and clear streaked lines. The paintbrush sat there, gripping her arms, tightly and letting himself pain the picture with great care.

"Klaus- when is it going to end?" she cried into him and let her hair cascade against his chest, as he pulled her tightly against him. He entangled his rough fingers through her soft, pale hair and whispered fiercely, "Why didn't you find someone less terrible to relate to?" Caroline's figure shook violently against him and she tried to pull out of his firm embrace with great difficulty and anger.

"Now, now," he cooed, "What fun would it be if I just let you go?" he questioned and then ran his fingers quickly through her hair a couple more times, teasing her as if to say that he was in control. The response he received from Caroline was unexpected and he was to say the least overwhelmed with a great sense of sadness. She nuzzled her head into the nook of his neck and just sniffled, lost with herself and the surrounding world that swallowed her whole. Klaus brushed his fingers once more across her golden mane, but stiffened, when he felt Caroline pull away from him quickly with more power than he ever thought that she would be capable of.

"You," she snarled and backed away from him, frightened and overly frustrated. "You slept with the were- _slut?!" _she screeched loudly and let out a small chuckle. "And here I was thinking what a great deed it was for you to let Tyler come back home, but no. You match the score with something that is equally wrong. Why can't you just do something good for once?"

"Listen, sweetheart," Klaus drawled. "If I am not correct, you came to me looking for comfort, after you willingly sacrificed the lives of twelve witches for your friend. I'd say that we're about equal and letting him come home was a token of your friendship, not good deed if I am mistaken." Caroline wiped her tears away with her sleeve and smirked.

"You aren't my friend an you never will be," she spat out. In an instant, there was a hand at her throat and she was pinned against the wall like a helpless marionette at the mercy of a puppeteer. Klaus' hand was wrapped around her throat in a vice- like grip and his whispered angrily, "I wouldn't be talking if I was you, love. Tyler may come home, but you are still at _my _mercy. My disposal. So, I would be very, very careful if I were you." Caroline spat in his face, hissing with extreme hatred. She gasped, as she felt her airway being closed off and kicked against Klaus' firm build. All she got was a harder squeeze from Klaus, so she let her guard down. He released his hand slowly and leaned in towards Caroline's face with great precision and measurement and cusped her left cheek with his rough fingers. He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on here rose, pink skin and pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Caroline," he breathed out, chuckling. "You and I could have so much fun together." Caroline shuddered and then tensed up and Klaus brace both of his arms on both sides of her head and leaned in. "Now."


End file.
